


Dreaming

by sffan



Series: Intersections [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon has a very naughty dream





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 13, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Hands. Ghosting all over his body. Hands. Two sets - one pair slightly larger and more callused than the other - touching, teasing, caressing his body. They tease with feather-light touches - up and down his spine, across his chest, and down his stomach. They feed his desire making him incoherent with need. Barely there touches flutter up and down the shaft of his cock, and up and around and across the head. He moans nearly non-stop and arches into their hands. Hands that push him back onto the bed. 

Lips. Lips and tongues join the hands - teasing and tormenting in the most delicious way. Lips and whiskers brush against a taught nipple - tickling and rasping against his over-sensitive skin, making him shiver and groan. Tongue in a sharp point dipping into his navel makes his whole body contract as he gasps. Tongues lapping at the pre-come pooled on his stomach, a shaved cheek brushing against his erection. A quick flick, and a tongue lashes across the head. His hands twist in the sheets as his back arches in a sharp bow. Soft, wet kisses trail up his body and neck to his mouth. He twines his fingers in the soft dark hair of one of his lovers - the Protector - and cups the shorn head of the other - the Betrayer - as they begin to exchange long sloppy kisses. They kiss him, they kiss each other, tongues meet in the middle and all three suck and bite at each other's lips and tongues in a frenzy. 

Hands again. Hands glide down his sweat dampened skin. The Protector grasps the shaft of his dripping cock and begins to pump, the Betrayer runs a rough thumb over and over the head, darting into the slit and away. The tempo and pressure increases, and he breaks away from their ravenous mouths as he moans and writhes, panting for air. 

Lips. Lips trail down his neck and chest to latch onto his nipples. They lick and lick and tease until he's lost in the sensations of lips and tongues and hands. As if by telepathy, they bite down on his nipples at the same time. Sharp spikes of _pleasurepain_ pour through his body.... 

....And Simon wakes with a sharp gasp, hot semen pumping across his stomach. This is the fifth night in a row he's had this dream or one so similar as to be indistinguishable. He removes his pajama bottoms and cleans himself with them, and tosses them on the floor when he's done. Sighing wistfully, he wraps himself around his pillow, burying his face deep into it, and tries not to think how lonely and empty his bed feels as he drifts into a restless slumber. 


End file.
